


Zero x Arrow

by kiske084



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Fanservice - Fandom, GARO (TV), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Zero Black Blood (TV), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Inappropriate Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiske084/pseuds/kiske084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzumura Rei, também conhecido como Zero recebe uma missão de ataque de Horror em uma cidade dos Estados Unidos. Enquanto isso Oliver Queen que estava tendo um confronto com Slade reencontra Malcolm Merlyn que está com poder fora do normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero x Arrow

[Starling City]

Aparentemente uma cidade americana como outra cidade americana qualquer, com com uma rotina igual a de qualquer outra cidade. Em um dos prédios da mencionada cidade, estava um homem asiático de sobretudo preto, cabelos pretos e em seu peito tinha uma especie de pingente prateado estranho que parte de sua face era feminina.  
\- É realmente aqui Shiruba? – questionou o misterioso homem que aparentemente estava falando sozinho mas na realidade estava conversando com o anel.  
\- Não há duvidas Rei. – respondeu o pingente “mágico”. – O conselho disse que o Horror está aqui.  
Horrors são bestas demoníacas das sombras do mundo. Essas bestas devoram as pessoas que cometem os pecados capitais. Uma vez devorada, a pessoa é possuída pelo espírito demoníaco do Horror que passa então a buscar e devorar mais pessoas que cometem esses pecados tornando-se mais forte. Logo após o Horror se desfaz da pessoa mostrando-se a sua verdadeira forma. Geralmente os Horrors são destruídos por cavaleiros de Makai que existem por incontáveis gerações.  
\- Quem diria, um horror bem na terra de titio Sam. – Brinca Rei que já ia embora fazer o seu trabalho. – Ao que parece esse trabalho me levará ao êxtase. - Ele saltou agilmente do alto do prédio de uma maneira natural e olhando ao chão.  
Enquanto isso em um outro prédio de Starling dois homens estavam tendo um confronto tenso , um usava roupas escuras veres e tinha um capuz alem de uma “mascara” preta. Estava usando arco e flecha da mesma cor de suas roupas. O outro homem estava de roupa preta e usava uma mascara laranja e preta e era quem estava levando a vantagem no combate por causa de sua força sobre humana. Ele o havia derrubado com um chute que fez amassar uma parede de metal que tinha no alto do prédio, o impacto fez com que o arqueiro ficasse atordoado naquele momento apos a colisão.  
\- Isso não é nem metade da promessa que te fiz. – Disse o misterioso da mascara de duas cores. – Você me tirou o que amava e ainda o castigo está só começando. –Ele se aproximava do arqueiro lentamente mas subitamente um outro homem apareceu diante dos dois. Tinha roupas parecidas com as do arqueiro verde mas com detalhes medievais. O sujeito da mascara o encarava questionando. – É amigo do Oliver?  
O homem das roupas pretas e medievais continuava se movendo em direção ao de mascara e apenas dizia . – Não, eu apenas passei para fazer a minha apresentação amigável... Slade.  
\- Essa voz. – O arqueiro verde ja estava voltando a si. – Malcolm Merlyn.  
Merlyn se moveu numa velocidade sobre humana pegando a cabeça de Slade e o arremessando até a parede de concreto do alto do prédio. Foi tão rápido que os dois combatentes nem perceberam a ação do arqueiro negro.  
\- Essa força... – Oliver ja apontava o arco e flecha para o sujeito de roupas negras. – Você tomou o Mirakuru também não é?  
\- Mirakuru? Não sei do que está falando Queen mas vou satisfazer sua curiosidade. – Ele andou alguns passos para o lado. – Eu não sou mais humano. Me tornei algo mais forte e perfeito do que humano. – metade do rosto de Merlyn já se transformava forma monstruosa e desfigurada. – Me tornei um ser suficientemente forte para fazer Starling inteira pagar por minha escuridão.

[Em algum lugar da ásia, algumas semanas atrás]

Só havia neve para todo canto, Merlyn estava todo ensanguentado e com algumas flechas e facas por todo corpo, parecia que era apenas questão de tempo que iria morrer. A cada caminhada fazia que o dano levado apenas piorasse. Ainda sim inúmeros homens com roupas idêntica a sua apareceram em sua frente o cercando.  
\- Está acabado seu traidor. Ra's Al Ghul quer te ver morto. – Disse um dos homens que tomou a iniciativa e já apontando a flecha para o seu coração. No mesmo segundo os outros que cercavam o ferido homem também apontavam flechas. Sem enrolação todos atiravam sem piedade no traidor, era morte na certa para Merlyn que agonizava de dor e não dizia uma palavra apenas seus últimos pensamentos foram. – “Vou morrer assim mesmo? Nem sequer fiz Starling ter um novo recomeço.” – No entanto seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz misteriosa. – Você quer que eu o salve?Ainda pode dar tempo, você ainda pode fazer sua cidade ter um novo recomeço e ainda se tornar algo mais forte que humano.  
-“Quem é você?” – Perguntava apenas em pensamento.  
\- Sou aquele que pode salvar você e te tornar perfeito. Seis sobre seu passado e te garanto que até mesmo Ra's Al Ghul ou quem quer que se meta em seu caminho irá temê-lo mas em troca tomarei seu coração.  
\- “Então apenas leve o que já não tenho faz tempo.”  
\- Sabia que diria isso. – Disse a voz misteriosa. No segundo seguinte uma sombra preta foi tomando o corpo de Malcolm fazendo que as flechas e facas que estavam encravadas em seu corpo rapidamente se desaparecessem como mágica. Em seguida o corpo do homem volta ao aparentemente volta ao normal mas os olhos de Merlyn estavam totalmente brancos e o braço direito dele crescia e ao mesmo tempo tomava uma forma monstruosa com garras afiadas. Em modo tão rápido ele fez um movimento giratório com esse braço que mutilasse em questão de segundos os homens que o cercaram anteriormente e sangue foi espirrado para toda a neve.  
O traidor apenas olhava ao redor e deu um rápido sorriso e disse. – Starling agora terá um recomeço. – Ele ria sadicamente apos o acontecido.

[Voltando a cena atual]

\- Me tornei agora um Horror. Possivelmente não seja de seu conhecimento mas posso te dizer que um Horror é milhares de vezes superior há um humano. – seu braço se transformava novamente como no flashback da neve e iria atacar o arqueiro a qualquer momento. O ataque horizontal foi de maneira rápida e sem que o arqueiro pudesse ver mas foi um golpe de mão fechada. Oliver novamente fica atordoado e sem reação.  
\- Isso ainda é apenas uma pequena amostra do que eu me tornei. - Merlyn mostrava ao jovem o braço monstruoso que lentamente se aproximava da cabeça do arqueiro mas subitamente alguns tiros de revolver interrompiam a ação naquele momento. Um homem negro de terno e gravata em seguida aparecia continuando a atirar em Malcolm que levava os tiros naturalmente sem sentir nada enquanto um jovem de blusa vermelha correu rapidamente para salvar o arqueiro que de imediato ao voltar a si adverte rapidamente ao adolescente - Roy, eu normalmente não pediria isso mas use toda sua força sem hesitar nesse homem.  
Roy foi com tudo dando um ataque investida mas o braço monstruoso de Malcolm o arremessa ate a parede com facilidade. Tudo parecia estar perdido.  
\- É inútil, não importa o que vocês tentem. – o mesmo braço deixou o homem negro inconsciente com o mesmo movimento em seguida. – Eu me tornei algo que vocês não podem compreender e eu tenho orgulho disso e agora vou levar sua cabeça de presente a sua querida mãe Queen. – A mão monstruosa ia com tudo novamente em direção ao arqueiro mas quando tudo parecia estar perdido subitamente duas espadas juntas vinham girando dando um corte no braço monstruoso e ao mesmo tempo fazendo uma pressão para que Merlyn fosse um pouco empurrado para trás.  
Não sabendo quem foi o autor do ataque, Malcolm apenas olhava em direção as espadas que voltavam para as mãos de seu dono. Ele vê em sua frente o cavaleiro de Makai que chegou no momento em que o arqueiro estava em perigo.  
\- Ei Horror já vi que teve as suas preliminares. Não está afim de me provar também? Estou bem no Climax hoje. – Disse o cavaleiro de Makai.

\- Parece que veio cedo... Não achei que os cavaleiros Makai viessem me perseguir assim tão rapidamente.- O horror já transformava seus dois braços indo com tudo para cima de Rei que de maneira ágil desviava dando um salto mortal para cima do inimigo que já disputavam golpes básicos, devido a sua experiência em batalha contra horrors o lobo solitário estava levando a vantagem.  
Se sentindo pressionado, Malcolm esperava arrumar uma brecha para uma retirada de emergência. Enquanto a luta prosseguia, Slade se recuperava do ataque surpresa e partiu para cima em fogo cruzado no combate “dividindo” os dois com um corte vertical de uma de suas duas espadas que fez os dois se afastarem naquele momento. Seguidamente era um disputando ataque com outro em confronto em que não se sabia quem iria apanhar primeiro e nenhum dos três via quem era amigo ou inimigo. O madougu do cavaleiro de Makai alertava Rei em quanto isso. – Rei cuidado... Esse da mascara é um humano.  
\- Eu até que tô gostando da brincadeira a três. – Disse o Cavaleiro Makai ainda enfrentando os três. No segundo em que Slade focou seus golpes no moço de sobretudo, Malcolm aproveitou a deixa para escapar dando um salto sobre humano, Oliver tentou para-lo acertando flechadas mas eram em vão.  
\- Droga... Fugiu.– O arqueiro verde se mostrou furioso com a situação enquanto isso o homem da mascara de duas cores e o cavaleiro Makai continuavam o combate fogo cruzado de duas espadas.  
Ambos pareciam ter o estilo parecido e no breve momento os dois pararam e Rei comentou . – Que inferno...o horror fugiu bem na hora que eu estava dominando-o.  
\- Estilo duas espadas também? Gostei de você. – Comentou Slade.  
\- A mesmo? Foi mal gostosão da mascara mas você não faz o meu tipo.– Disse Rei ainda se posicionando em seu estilo enquanto Slade desfazia sua pose e comentou. – Não sei quem é você mas eu tinha negócios a tratar com o infeliz que fugiu já que ele me atacou desprevenido.  
\- Me surpreende que um humano ficou inteiro depois de ter sido atacado por um horror.  
\- Horror? Então devo concluir que eles existem mesmo e que você é um cavaleiro makai.  
O cavaleiro Makai da um sorriso meio sádico e diz. – É carinha da mascara, você fez a sua lição de casa hoje.  
Slade fugia em seguida saltando para outro prédio. Rei não deu muita atenção pois seu foco era o horror fugitivo e então ele pergunta a sua “ parceira.” – Shiruba você consegue saber para onde o horror fugiu?  
\- Não... A distância foi tão longe que não consegui acompanhar.  
\- Tudo bem vamos embora. – Disse o cavaleiro que no segundo que muda de direção ve uma flecha apontada em sua direção. Rei logo de cara diz – Eu salvo sua vida e você me aponta uma flecha?  
\- O que sabe sobre que houve com Merlyn? – Perguntou o arqueiro.  
\- Merlyn? Aaa bem...Ele agora é um horror.  
\- E o que é um horror?  
\- Isso não é da conta de vocês humanos. – Encarou Zero. – Acho que você deve ter a noção que uma flecha comum não pode me deter.  
\- Eu preciso parar o Malcolm dessa vez ou ele transformará Starling em um inferno novamente. Eu fracassei uma vez e dessa vez eu não vou... – subitamente o arqueiro foi interrompido.  
\- Falhar novamente? Isso que ia dizer? – Rei da um salto mortal para trás e disse apos pousar agilmente em uma das plataformas do prédio. – Eu adoraria ficar pra tomar um chá e ficar sabendo da história toda mas tem um horror a solta aqui e meu trabalho é destruí-lo. Essa briga não é mais sua Arrow Boy. – O jovem asiático ia embora em seguida no momento que os companheiros do arqueiro recobraram a consciência e estavam “inteiros” mas não sofreram graves danos.  
\- Vamos voltar. – Disse o arqueiro.

[Dia seguinte, “base” do Oliver]

Também conhecida como “caverna Base”, uma sala de tamanho considerável cheia de tecnologia, havia algumas ferramentas de treinamento alem de uma espécie de “capsula” onde ficava guardado o uniforme do arqueiro.  
O homem negro de anteriormente estava comentando. – Se não fosse aquele japonês de sobretudo, na certa estaríamos mortos.  
\- Concordo Dig mas questão agora é saber quem ele é e como sabe sobre o que houve com Merlyn. Ainda por cima tenho que parar o Slade. – Disse Oliver que estava vestindo socialmente. – Slade disse algo sobre aquele homem ser um cavaleiro Makai. – o jovem moço então perguntou para uma moça loira de óculos. – Descobriu alguma coisa sobre eles Felicity?  
\- Nada... Não existe nenhuma informação sobre esses cavaleiros e nem sobre horrors. Parece algo fora dos conhecimentos humanos. – subitamente a moça foi interrompida pela voz do asiático. – E vão continuar perdendo o tempo de vocês querendo achar algo sobre horrors e sobre os cavaleiros de Makai.  
\- Como entrou aqui e como nos achou? – Questionou Queen.  
\- Com ajudinha de uma amiga. – Uma moça japonesa de sobretudo, saia curta e roupas que pareciam com a de amazona apareceu ao lado do cavaleiro. Sem se apresentar a moça questionou ao jovem asiático. – Porque temos que vir aqui antes?  
\- To passada. – disse Felicity. – Esse bonitão aí é o cavaleiro que te salvou Oliver? – todos olharam diretamente a moça loira seriamente pois não era momento de fazer tal comentário. –O que foi? O cara é gatão mesmo.  
\- Thank you. – respondeu Rei em seguida indo em direção ao jovem arqueiro.  
\- Essas americanas são mesmo umas oferecidas. – Disse Shiruba.  
\- A...Quem disse isso? Foi aquela mulher? – Se assustou a loira.  
\- Ei Shiruba não precisa ficar com ciumes.- Disse o cavaleiro para sua parceira e olhando para a mesma.  
\- Foi o anel que falou? – Felicity estava incrédula com tal situação.  
\- Não precisa se assustar querida. – brincou Rei. – A Shiruba só é um pouco ciumenta e é natural que vocês humanos fiquem pasmos com isso mas para nós cavaleiros e monges makais é comum e só pra constar a Shiruba não é um "anel" é Um madougu que tem forma de pingente e também a minha garota.  
\- O que veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou Oliver.  
\- Depois de fugir mandei nosso “brinquedinho” segui-los sem que vocês percebessem. – Um “peixe dourado” voador aparecia ao lado do cavaleiro Makai. – E minha amiga Rekka usou mágica para entrarmos aqui.  
\- Faz sentido. – Oliver respondeu seriamente.- Disse que iria parar Merlyn sozinho, porque veio aqui?  
\- Pistas meu querido. – Rei olhava em volta da base. – Basezinha bonitinha hein?Mas voltando ao foco, eu admitindo ou não o horror tem uma certa ligação com a liga da justiça e por isso vim até o palácio da justiça consegui informações e como eu sei que vocês não iriam me ouvir sobre deixar o horror para gente viemos fazer troca de informações.  
\- Justo... primeiro me conte como ele se transformou em isso que vocês chamam de horror.  
\- Nem nós sabemos...o que posso te dizer é que algum horror dominou seu coração cheio de trevas e ele não é mais humano e não vem com esse papinho moralista de merda que não é pra matá-lo. Uma vez transformado em horror não há volta.  
\- Entendo... – Oliver respondeu seriamente. Em seguida Oliver contou a Rei sobre os acontecimentos passados que fizeram Merlyn usar uma maquina para causar um terremoto em Starling.  
\- Um cara desses não me admira ter sido tomado por um horror.  
\- Agora entende porque eu quero pará-lo.


End file.
